Drabbles of Awesomeness
by Poetoflife14
Summary: A series of adorable drabbles mostly concerning TsumeXToboe with some not so subtle hinting at KibaXHige. I'm taking requests too! ; Some drabbles will just be fluff, and some others will be Injured!Toboe and Protective!Tsume.


Yay, I'm back with drabbles! Boredom inspires me to write, and, since it's not my turn in my Wolf's Rain RP, I suppose you guys get some TxT fluff. Btw, I'm a huge music freak so each new chapter is going to be inspired by a song. I own none of the songs I will use, and if I do I will tell you. I don't own WR either. If I did….plots Something like this would probably happen….

Inspired by the song Something by the Beatles. Well, in this case, Jim Sturgess. XD

* * *

"Tsume?"

My mate was no where to be found. Well, I mean, my "crush". It was a silly word though, and while we hadn't exactly admitted our feelings I knew that this love was in no way unrequited. It was kind of obvious in the way he smirked every time Kiba insisted he train me to fight. He would run me ragged and then, when I was worn out, tackle me on the ground and refuse to get off. Apparently it was strength training. Although I think he enjoyed the way I wriggled my way out a little too much.

"Tsume?!" I was getting impatient now. I tried as hard as I could to keep the high pitch whine out of my voice, but it was growing dark and Kiba and Hige were all cozy in the cave. I, however, was out here wondering around the woods, looking for the white blond wonder. He was supposed to be hunting to stock up. It was far past the time he was supposed to be back, and even though he was definitely the stronger of the two of us, I was worried.

A seductive, musky, warm smell wafted past me. I lifted my head and sniffed. Yeah, it was definitely him. I sped up, my breath forming soft puffs of heat in the cool night air. I sped up some more, darting in between the trees. What was I even going to say to him if I found him? You're out past curfew?

I ran up a hill, following the scent, and emerged into a large clearing. The night breezes made the grass rustle back and forth, moving Tsume's scent all around me. There he was in the middle of the clearing. He was lying on his back, his face lit up by the moon.

"Tsume?" I asked softly, walking up next to him. The sharp lines of his face were softened by sleep, and his breathing was soft and even. I smiled.

"What is it, runt?" He opened his eyes, letting those gold orbs pierce me. He sat up, his jacket falling open. I hadn't released that it was undone. His dark gray tank clung to his skin, and I suddenly felt the desire to run my hands down his tone chest. I restrained myself, feeling the blush light up my face.

"Y-You…You're…" He shifted closer to me, patting the ground beside him.

"I'm what?" He asked, sounding amused and raising an eyebrow at me. He slowly pulled, no, _peeled_, (it was the only way to describe the way it clung to his muscles) his leather jacket off, laying it on his other side and smiling at me. "I'm what?" He repeated, lowering that sultry voice of his.

"You're…baiting me." I realized, excitement rising in my…heart. He opened his arms, and I dove into him, rolling around with him in the long grass. I stopped on top of him, and held my breath, running my small pale hands down that tank top. Damn clothing. It was getting in my way. Tsume seemed to read my mind, and peeled it off as well, throwing on top of his discarded jacket. My eyes widened at the delicious sight before me, and I explored it with my finger tips, feeling him move beneath me. His voice was coming out in rough moans, and I closed my eyes, starting to unbutton my shirt. I felt his warm hands on mine as he took control, finishing what I had started.

He held me close to him as the moon reached the center of the sky all the way until the sun came back up. His muscular arms wrapped around my small waist, and I pressed myself against him, exhaling.

"We should go back to the others, runt." He whispered into my ear. I met his eyes and nodded, pulling myself away from him with immense self-control. I slipped my shirt back on, and threw his at him, waiting for him to be ready before setting off, my hand enveloped in his.

We walked into the cave to see Kiba and Hige waiting for us. They smiled, in a creepy kind of way, like they knew something I didn't, and turned to each other.

"What do you think, Kiba? Seems to me there's a good chance the kid might be a man now."

Kiba nodded, suppressing a laugh. "Give the kid a break, Hige. It's pretty obvious he's a little clueless."

I looked up at Tsume to see a rare shadow of pink across his cheek bones.

"What're they talking about Tsume?" I asked, glancing between Kiba and Hige, and him. "Do they think we…" I cut myself off, feeling the familiar blush creeping up again.

Tsume cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Just shut up guys. Like I don't know what you two probably did last night."

Kiba and Hige blushed simultaneously and I laughed. "Come on, guys. We have to get going remember?"

"Yeah, we should." Kiba agreed, throwing Hige a glance that I'm sure he thought I didn't see.

"I had fun last night." Tsume whispered, running next to me. I smiled.

"Me too. And…maybe…next time." I watched my paws moving beneath me. Suddenly, he pressed his warm grey coat against mine.

"Yeah. Whatever you want, runt."

--

Don't forget to review guys! It'll only take a minute of your time, and you can make my day!


End file.
